The present invention relates to a method for autonomous driving a motor vehicle in a car wash. Moreover, the present invention relates to a corresponding motor vehicle for autonomous driving in a car wash.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Car washes for vehicles are becoming increasingly more popular because the motor vehicle can be fully cleaned automatically in a relatively short time. The driver need not lend a hand in any cleaning phase.
There are various types of car washes. In one type, the driver of the vehicle drives into the car wash, turns the engine off, optionally leaves the vehicle, the washing and subsequent drying operation start and the driver finally drives the vehicle out of the car wash. In another type, the vehicle is automatically pulled with a tow chain from a washing chamber into a drying chamber, wherein the vehicle must be in idle. In still another type, the driver must drive the vehicle after the washing operation from a washing chamber to a drying chamber.
In any of these situations, the driver must drive the vehicle very precisely to a predetermined washing position in the car wash. Mostly, rails are set which limit the lateral position of the vehicle. An optical signal often indicates in the travel direction that the correct washing position has been reached. If necessary, the car needs to be driven for a short distance in reverse. In some situations, as indicated above, the driver needs to drive the vehicle onward from a washing position to a drying position in a drying chamber. This requires the driver to navigate a very narrow passage and pull up exactly at a specified position. This driving mode in car washes is for most drivers at least uncomfortable, and for others not even possible.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to make driving motor vehicles through car washes more comfortable.